


Teething

by harvestleaves



Series: Family Moments [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Frazzled TK, Kid Fic, M/M, Tarlos Parents, Teething kid, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harvestleaves/pseuds/harvestleaves
Summary: TK and Carlos' daughter is crying while Carlos is at work and TK doesn't know what to do, so he calls Owen for help.Tumblr prompt: S/he won’t stop crying, I don’t know what to do.I’m a horrible mother/father… With insecure tk?
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Owen Strand & TK Strand
Series: Family Moments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670317
Comments: 12
Kudos: 272





	1. Chapter 1

TK let out a small whimper of his own at the screaming sobs that kept coming out of the bundle in his arms. Isabella has woken up from her afternoon nap crying and no matter what he tried, nothing he was doing seemed to soothe her. Not a change, or a bottle or a lullaby. Nothing.

And now TK was close to tears at the fact he couldn’t do anything to help her. Carlos was on a shift, and he didn’t want to bother his husband with something as simple as a crying baby.

Biting his bottom lip, TK thought about who in his life other than his husband would be an expert on crying babies. Within seconds, TK had his phone up to his ear as he cradled Bella close to his chest, hoping that the person on the other end would pick up.

“TK? Is everything okay?”the calming sound of his dad’s voice had the tears flowing in a matter of seconds.

“D-dad? **She won’t stop crying, I don’t know what to do. I’m a horrible father** ,” TK choked out as he walked circles around the nursery, wishing Carlos was home because the other man seemed to be a baby whisperer.

“C-Carlos can always get her to stop crying in a matter of seconds and I feel like nothing I do is working,” TK gasped out between sniffles, his breathing becoming more labored in his panic.

“TK, take a deep breath. You’re doing fine, you are not a horrible father. Having a baby is tough kiddo, they can’t communicate what they need, it’s a learning curve. I’m on your block now. Do you think you can hang up for me?” Own asked in concern as he pulled onto the street before hanging up at TK’s sniffle of ‘yeah’.

Pulling into the driveway next to TK’s car, Owen quickly scrambled out before knocking on the door.

His heart broke at how much of a mess TK was as the door opened. His sons hair was rumpled up and he had tear streaks on his face, in addition to the crying baby in his arms.

“Hey kiddo, I’m here. We’ll figure out what’s going on,” Owen cooed as he pulled TK into a firm hug before gently reaching down to press the back of his hand to his granddaughters forehead.

“She’s a little warm. Where’s your thermometer? I think little miss here just might just be starting to teethe,” Owen smiled, making a note of the small sliver of tooth he saw when Bella opened her mouth for another loud wail.

Wincing once more, TK handed Bella over to his dad before he ducked into the bathroom to grab the thermometer before using it to check his daughters temperature. “It’s only 98, a little up but not by much. You think she’s teething?” he asked in surprise before he gently tilted Bella’s chin up to look and sure enough, he saw the beginning of a tooth.

“Oh my gosh, I’m such an idiot. How did I forget about teething? See? I’m awful at this!” TK huffed as he crossed his arms, though his frown dissolved when Bella started to wiggle in Owens arms and make grabby hands at her dad once more.

“Looks like she wants you back. You’re not an idiot, I completely freaked out myself when you started teething. You were trying to chew on your hand so much I thought you were gonna become a cannibal,” Owen laughed, smiling as Bella finally started to calm down once she seemed to realize that TK himself was finally relaxing.

“Look, she was crying because you were upset too. She was probably just worried about you. Let me text Carlos and have him bring home some teething supplies for her, you just go lay down with her and watch Barney, or Frozen, or whatever it is babies watch nowadays.”

TK nodded as he cradled Bella close to his chest before he moved to lay on the couch with her. The 6 month old was creating a small drool spot on his favorite yellow hoodie, but he’d settle for all the drool stains if it meant that the little bundle in his arms would be safe and loved...always.


	2. First Tooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: ❝ His/her first tooth came in today. Already bit me.❞.

When TK came home from work the next day, he saw Carlos in the kitchen, boiling some pasta for their dinner. Setting his jacket on the back of a chair, TK looped his arms around Carlos’ waist from behind before he kissed him on the cheek.

“What happened to your hand?” TK asked curiously as he spotted the bandage on Carlos’ hand that definitely was not there when he left for work that morning.

“ **Don’t laugh, but her first tooth came in today. As you can see, she already bit me** ,” Carlos laughed as he held his hand up for TK to look at, a smile appearing on his lips when TK leaned down to kiss overtop the band-aid.

“Awww babe. I’d be more sympathetic, but I had to deal with her crying and teething yesterday, so...” TK trailed off with a laugh as Carlos turned around to start tickling TK’s sides.

“It’s not that funny, her tooth is sharp,” Carlos pouted as TK tried to squirm away from him.

“Okay, okay...I give. I’m sorry that we now have a baby shark on our hands...doo doo doo.”

“Did you just make a baby shark reference with our _daughter_? I’m half-regretting having made you a father. You’re ridiculous,” Carlos choked on a laugh as he dropped his hands from TK’s waist, turning towards the baby monitor on the counter when he heard Isabella starting to cry.

“Do you wanna go get our baby girl? I think half the reason she bit me was because you weren’t home. She was in a grumpy mood all day without you.”

TK melted at those words as his smile returned to his face, nodding eagerly at the idea of getting their daughter up from her nap.

Turning to head up the stairs, TK made a quick stop into his and Carlos’ room to grab Carlos’ old APD sweatshirt before heading into Bella’s room.

“Hey baby girl, daddy’s home. Oh honey, what’s with the crocodile tears?” TK cooed as he scooped a sobbing Bella up into his arms, cradling her close to his chest so she could not only feel his heartbeat, but so she could also take in Carlos’ scent from the sweatshirt he was wearing.

Letting out a small whimper, Bella smushed her cheek against TK’s chest before wiggling closer to him.

“Oh, you wanted to snuggle? Is that it? Do you want daddy to sing to you too?” TK asked gently as he walked in circles before he started to softly sing 'All-American Girl' by Carrie Underwood, completely unaware that the baby monitor was still on and Carlos could hear everything he was saying.

Carlos grinned at the moment between father and daughter before finishing setting the table for himself and TK, wanting to give the two of them a few more minutes of bonding before he went to bring the two down for dinner.

After about five minutes had passed, Carlos headed up to Bella’s nursery and leaned against the doorway with a smile to see where TK was stretched out in the rocking chair, singing a Taylor Swift song this time to Bella, the baby’s wide green eyes staring up at TK like he was her whole world, a look that Carlos knew was plastered on his own face at that very moment.

“C’mon tiger, let’s get our little All-American Girl some dinner,” Carlos called out, jolting TK out of his singing with a blush.

“You heard that?”

“It was beautiful, just like you,” Carlos whispered as he stepped towards TK and Bella, kissing his husband on the lips before dropping another onto their daughter’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts, you can submit them to my [tumblr](https://harvestleaves.tumblr.com).


End file.
